


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. VII

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Light Physical Abuse, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Rut, Smut, The Abuse is not between Tooru and Hajime okay, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Hajime is happy to have his Omega back in Japan with him; his team begs to differ. Tooru feels the impact of it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. VII

It was strange, being back in Japan.

Tooru relished in the street signs bearing familiar kanji, the people speaking Japanese in the streets and outside sitting areas of coffee shops and bars. He loved South America, loved the summer heat and ocean noise, the waves crushing against the beach during storms and lazily licking at his skin when everything was calm and they were having fun by the beach after practice as a team. He loved the mild winters, the people there who greeted everyone they encountered in the small streets, the kids of his neighborhood who waved when he passed by because he played football with them when practice was cancelled.

As much as he loved South America, he loved Japan even more.

For the one and only reason that this was where Hajime was right now, and Tooru couldn't be more content to finally live on the same half of the planet as his Alpha again. No more month-long waits to see each other. No more heats spent alone, no more nights where even the comfort of a nest didn't soothe the longing for his mate, no more days passed in an empty, cold apartment all by himself.

Now, whenever he was home, he could bask in Hajime's scent that lingered everywhere, from the couch to the bathroom to the bed and every blanket, and when he fell asleep at night, it was with two strong, protective arms around his waist and neck, holding him close, and every time the overwhelming fact that they could finally be together got too much for him to handle, Hajime was right there with him to assure him it was real.

This sabbatical was just what he'd needed.

Lounging about on the couch, phone in hand and TV playing, Tooru nibbled on a piece of chocolate, very happy with today being another lazy day for both him and Dulce, who was draped across the other end of the couch like a fluffy cloud had settled there. It was getting cooler now, and ever since Hajime had left in the morning with a soft kiss to Tooru's forehead and a gentle pat for Dulce, rain had been pattering against the windowpanes.

Tooru sucked the last smear of bittersweet chocolate from his finger and glanced over at the dog who was sleeping comfortably, delighted that she didn't have to spend her days alone anymore while her human was at work. When the Omega clicked his tongue, Dulce raised her head a bit and glanced over to him, ears rolling forward with interest.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Tooru giggled and reached out to toy with her bushy tail. "What do you say, do we want to visit Iwa-chan today? We could bring him lunch, hm? Should we try to cook something for Iwa-chan?" 

Now, Tooru wasn't the most skilled cook, but his parents' early absence in his life and his abuela's death had left him with a respectable variety of dishes he was able to whip up. And beside that, his mother – the one he considered his real mother, namely Elena Iwaizumi, who had taken him in, no questions asked, the second he'd stood before her front door, bare-footed and in his pajamas, crying his eyes out and asking for Hajime because he couldn't fall asleep in the now so achingly empty house of his abuela next-door – had taught him a lot over the years they'd spent living under the same roof, especially when it had become apparent that he was an Omega.

Doing chores around the house had never bothered Tooru much, and he had often offered to do Hajime's share as well when they were still younger, as sort of exchange for being allowed to live with the Iwaizumis, but Elena had just laughed and said even an Alpha needed to know how to cook, clean up and do their own laundry, and had raised her best friend's son like her own alongside a very emancipated Alpha boy who knew how to make himself dinner when Tooru wasn't around. Actually, Hajime was a pretty decent cook as well, so they mostly split meal-prep and the actual cooking evenly between the two of them.

Humming softly, with Dulce following hot on his heels, Tooru sauntered into the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge for ingredients, and once he was content with everything that was now stacked on the counter, he started to prepare lunch for himself and for Hajime. Dulce sat in the doorway, tongue lolling out and tail wagging without cease, obviously very happy to have someone home for once. She even got a small piece of pork once it was done and Tooru was finished with the bento boxes. Carefully, he closed the lids and stacked them into a small bag, and when he turned around, he found two black button eyes glued to his face and the leash dangling left and right from Dulce's muzzle.

 _"¿Ya estás listo para salir?"_ the Omega giggled and knelt to scratch her fluffy neck. "Just a moment, let me put on my shoes and jacket and get an umbrella. It's raining, sweetie."

Even as he sat down on the small bench in the hallway to tie his shoes, Dulce followed after him and began to kiss his face eagerly until Tooru was a laughing mess, trying to stave her off with both hands, which only made her more insistent in her affections. Finally though, both Tooru and Dulce were dressed up for the trip to the training gym, and with the leash in one hand, his bag and umbrella in the other, the Omega left the apartment.

Dulce sat down patiently on the elevator ride to the ground floor, and she bounded along with springy steps when they made their way outside. Not even the rain that poured down seemed to irritate her or dull her mood in the slightest, though she had to stick close to Tooru to avoid getting wet. Side by side, they walked across town, headed for the bus station, and Tooru grinned when people turned to stare at both him and the beautiful dog by his side. Once on the bus and seated comfortably, with Dulce nicely plopped down between his knees, he scratched her ears.

"See how they look at us?" he muttered, smiling. "And they have no idea we both already belong to Iwa-chan."

Tooru leaned down and wrapped both arms around her neck, which Dulce acknowledged by licking his cheek. The Omega laughed, and she panted happily. An elderly man with a toddler – most likely his granddaughter – on his knees, smiled over at the two of them, and Tooru smiled back. The little girl patted her legs, puffy jacket and little gloves and reddened cheeks only making her cuter as her eyes got wide and she reached her tiny hands towards him.

"Mama!" she babbled, and Tooru felt a sharp pang of hot, straining pain in his chest.

The elderly man laughed awkwardly. "Excuse her, please," he said and gently pushed the little girl's arms down. "Her mother is away for the weekend and you resemble him a lot."

A careful smile, filed to perfection over the years to even deceive his teammates, his family, his friends, spread across Tooru's face.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Must be weird to miss Mama all of a sudden, hm?" he cooed and got up when the next stop on the overhead monitor flashed a familiar string of kanji. "Have a good day, sweetie!"

Dulce sniffed at the little girl's boots as she passed by, and the toddler giggled excitedly, trying to grab the twitching white ear near her. Good-natured as she was, Dulce even held still and let her tug on it a bit before the bus doors opened and Tooru stepped out, prompting the dog to jump after him.

They arrived at the gym with rain dripping down from the umbrella tips and Tooru closed it only when they had reached the shelter of the small roof over the door. Dulce shook herself, splattered water droplets everywhere, and finally looked up at Tooru with an excited yap.

"Yes, yes, we're going inside now," the Omega laughed and placed the umbrella down on the stone plate that preceded the door. "Be patient, Dulce."

With that, he pushed the door open and the two of them slinked inside. Silent corridors spread before them, and in the distance, Tooru heard wooden planks squeak under the friction of shoe soles, voices calling to each other, the sound of something hitting the floor, hard. Cheers, skin slapping – they were high-fiving each other now. A whistle sounded.

"Breaktime!" someone called. "Get some food down and come back once you're rested!"

Tooru peered around the corner at the man speaking, and Hajime turned around like somehow, he'd sensed his presence. Stormy green eyes going wide, he stepped forward and held his arms out with a soundless twitch of his lips, and Tooru was up in his embrace with a joyful croon deep in his throat when the Alpha caught him, only stepping back slightly to support the extra weight against his chest.

With the leash Tooru had let go of, not paying the well-behaved dog any real mind, dragging behind her, Dulce rounded her owner and the Omega in his grasp, happily whining up at the two of them. She loved it when Hajime smiled like that, when his scent got all warm and sweet and loving for this man who clung to his neck and pressed their lips together.

"What are you doing here?" Hajime asked, torn between purring and putting up a tough front in the presence of his team.

"We brought lunch!" Tooru sang and held up the bag with the bento boxes. _"¿Te alegras de vernos?"_

The Alpha kissed him breathless before he allowed him out of his embrace.

"Stupid question, 'course I'm happy! Hello, sweetheart!"

Finally, Hajime took the time to kneel down and grasp Dulce's neck with both hands, pushed his forehead to hers and scratched her neck under the collar with her nametag that she was wearing while Hinata bounded over to greet Tooru with Kageyama following after him. The little Omega was already purring before he'd thrown himself against Tooru's chest.

"Oikawa-san! It's so awesome to see you! Hajime-san told us you were back in Japan! Is it true that you're taking a sabbatical?" Hinata asked, and he laughed when Kageyama possessively dragged him out of the embrace and into one of their own. His ocean blue eyes were narrowed and cold, even though it was obvious that he tried to be polite for the sake of making nice conversation with their trainer's Omega.

"Yo, Oikawa-san. Long time no see," he muttered.

It wasn't like Tooru minded. It probably rendered even the most calmest Alpha possessive to have their pregnant mate around so many people every day. So, he just beamed down at Hinata and patted his soft, orange hair, cautious not to rouse Kageyama's anger by touching his Omega for too long.

"Hey, Chibi-chan! Congrats on your pregnancy! Yep, I'm officially on break for a year now. No meeting at the Olympics this time, sorry."

"That's alright, I wouldn't have been there anyway," Hinata laughed and his hand fluttered down to stroke his already slightly rounded tummy where Kageyama's arms were holding him. "She's due in June, so we're probably gonna miss the first part. Tobio-chan says depending on how I'm feeling after the birth, he might join the team later."

They looked over at the other members of the Japanese national team, who were glancing back at them again and again, muttering quietly amongst themselves when Tooru said his Goodbyes to Hinata and Kageyama and Hajime escorted his Omega outside the gym and down to the trainer's office. While he ate, Tooru nibbled on his own food and played with Dulce, who was completely content to have everyone spending time together.

"Will you be coming home late today too?" he asked at last when Hajime was about to finish his bento.

The Alpha shrugged apologetically.

"You know how it is. They've been slacking off lately, we have to work on quite some things. You guys gonna be okay for the rest of the day?"

Tooru forced another smile to his lips, one that not even Hajime, who had somehow developed the skill to detect the delicate differences between the smile he put on for the world and a genuine smile, would be able to call fake.

"Of course! We can go for a walk later if it stops raining, or we can play some ball in the apartment. What do you say, sweetie?"

He scratched Dulce's ears and patted her strong back while she pressed against his legs with a happy little tail wag. Hajime smiled.

"Okay then. Do you want to stay here? We'll continue practice in a few minutes. You could take her up to the bleachers if you feel like watching for a bit."

"No, I think we'll just go home and make ourselves useful there. I still have to clean up the kitchen properly," Tooru said and hooked the leash into Dulce's harness. "We better get going and head back now."

Before he could turn to the door, two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and warm breath caressed his nape. He stopped, slightly taken aback by the sudden affection, but Hajime made an unwilling little sound when Tooru tried to turn around, so he stayed completely still. The Alpha pressed up against his back even tighter.

"Tooru."

"Hm?"

"Tooru," Hajime repeated, voice almost a deep growl now.

"We'll be there when you come home," the Omega muttered and lightly ran his fingertips over the hands clasped around his waist. "Promised."

Every separation was so painful lately, so unbearable, so excruciating, and a soft, agonized sound spilled from Tooru's lips when Hajime reluctantly let go of him, only to sink back into another embrace. With their foreheads pressed together, both of them breathing deeply to suck in each other's scents to calm them down, they stood in the office for a long time.

"I don't want you to go," Hajime finally whispered, brows furrowed sharply. "Please. Please, just stay. Don't go."

They were going to see each other tonight. There wouldn't be an ocean dividing them any longer, even if Tooru stepped outside now. They wouldn't find themselves on different continents in different time zones once he left. And yet – Hajime couldn't bring himself to let go. Couldn't even fathom letting his Omega abandon their embrace just yet.

"I'll be there," Tooru responded, squeezed his hand. His eyes were closed. "I'll be there, I promise."

They kissed, again and again, and with every kiss, their hunger for more grew until Tooru was pushed up against the door and Hajime held his wrists against the smooth wood with enough force to bruise them. The Omega was whimpering, knees nearly giving out as the leash once again dropped to the ground with a soft clinking sound and Hajime didn't lose a second to intertwine their fingers. He deepened their kiss, gentle yet pressing and impatient and desperate, all at once with such a ferocious, overwhelming intensity that Tooru felt his mind going blank.

 _"Te quiero,"_ the Alpha panted against his lips when they broke apart in need of air. "I love you so much, it's driving me crazy."

This time, it was Tooru who leaned forward, desperate for more kisses, but Hajime gently pushed him back.

"No. If… If you touch me one more time, I won't be able to stop myself from having you right here, right now."

Tooru grasped his arm and fell against his chest with a pained moan, trying hard and failing still to ignore the throbbing heat and wetness between his legs. Good thing he was wearing black.

"Who cares?"

"My schedule does," the Alpha said and stroked his sweaty hair back. "It really would be best if you leave now. Otherwise, my team won't have a trainer today and you'll be too sore to walk home."

They parted ways in the corridor outside, with Hajime headed for the gym hall while Tooru turned to the exit with Dulce in tow. She looked back at her owner in distress, whining softly and tugging on the leash.

"Iwa-chan will come home later, alright? Just a bit longer, then we'll all be together again," Tooru muttered to soothe her, and she reluctantly returned to his side.

"We rather you weren't."

The voice came from nearby, and Tooru, having been preoccupied with keeping Dulce from following after Hajime, took a step back when two large Alphas suddenly crowded up the corridor in front of him with dark expressions and sharp snarls on their faces. Almost on instinct – well, maybe because of the crushing wave of Alpha pheromones that smacked him hard in the face too, smelling like woodsmoke and bitter lemon – Tooru straightened up more, despite his Omega side's violent revolt at that act of blatant defiance against those Alphas.

"And what do you want?"

His voice couldn't have been more condescending. The sound alone made one of the men bare his teeth at him in an obvious demand for submission, for any kind of obedience or compliance from the Omega in front of him, but Tooru only smiled an insolent little smile.

"I'm listening if there's something you'd like to say," he mused, adjusting the bag in his hand and Dulce's leash in the other.

"You're the reason why Hajime-san makes us work even harder lately. Every day he's lecturing us about how you pulled through with training even though you screwed up your knee in a bad jump and how you worked hard every day despite your old coach calling you an ordinary player and how you did all those amazing things when you were in high and middle school, and we're sick of hearing it," one of them snapped. "You, you, it's always you! We wouldn't be stuck at training so long if he didn't make you his top priority in life! And Hinata is just the same! They're talking about you like you're some kind of human-turned deity!"

A strange, cold shiver clawed its way down Tooru's spine, and he shuddered. Violently. Still, he didn't allow himself the slightest display of weakness. Instead, he cocked his head and lightly placed his fingertips on his hip.

"And you want me to change that how?" His tone bordered disinterest, boredom.

It only riled them up more.

Before Tooru could even try to deflect it, one of the men had struck him across the face. The shock was too brutal for him to even scream, only a stifled sound in the back of his throat came from his lips as his entire upper body was brutally jerked to one side. Dulce, who had been snarling quietly by his side, began to bark and bolted forward. Tooru barely managed to hold onto her leash before she could reach the Alphas. The two men jumped back.

"I really don't know what he sees in an arrogant little brat like you," the taller of them hissed. "Pretty face, yeah. Your mouth is probably way better at taking things than spitting them out. Bet you're such a slut for some good Alpha cock."

Breathing heavily, pressing his hand to the sore spot on his jaw, Tooru forced himself to stand up straight again.

"Don't worry, nobody will ever come to you for that," he muttered. "I'm really sorry your life is so pathetic that you have to take this out on me."

It only brought him another hit, but the enraged grunt of the Alpha was way worth it. Now, Dulce was going nuts beside him, barking and growling and tearing on her leash until the two men had squeezed past them, cautious of her fangs. Only when they were gone, she calmed down, and Tooru found her warm, wet tongue in his face, soothingly dragged along his bruised cheek. It hurt, and he pushed her off with a soft sound of pain. Immediately, Dulce clambered back up to him and lightly rested her damp nose against his chest, staring up at him with wide, trustful eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie," Tooru whispered, but his voice was choked up from the tears that began to tremble in his lashes. "It's fine. I'm okay."

He stroked her soft fur for a while, calming himself with the sensation of the white fluffiness between his fingers. Dulce stood there, completely still, sensing his distress and trying to appease him by being as stiff as a statue while Tooru petted her. Slowly, with a gaze as empty as his head felt right now, he finally urged her to get down on the floor and the two of them began to head back.

The white dog stuck even closer to him this time on the bus. Even as they walked up to the apartment and on the elevator, Dulce made sure to always keep contact with Tooru's leg – had even wrapped her curly, bushy tail around his knee for a while when they'd had to wait at a crosswalk.

The door to the apartment fell shut behind them and Tooru broke down against it, dissolving into tears like he'd just been waiting for the safety of their home to encase him before he let the agonizing fear from before drip down his cheeks, out of his system. Dulce settled down by his side, giving only the occasional whine when he clawed her fur too hard. Tooru couldn't even feel sorry for her. He just needed something to hold onto.

But they were right, weren't they? If he weren't there, Hajime's life would be so much better. He could look for a pretty Omega around here, could marry them and be happy with a mate by his side every day of his life, not restricted to stay alone for the majority of the year until either of them had a week off and could come visit, and he could have someone who maybe shared his ambitious plans and wanted to focus on both of their careers, someone who would prioritize Hajime like Tooru had never been able to since he'd taken the selfish decision to move to Argentina.

Whenever his crying fits began to ebb down, the pain in his cheek and jaw and now also his chest flared up again and so did the panic, until his shirt was soaked with sweat and he was shaking on the floor. The dog beside him stood up, trying to lick the tears from his face, but Tooru pushed her away. Finally, though, he could maintain neither the power nor the will to force her back and allowed her into his arms where she stood, muzzle pressed against his face and tongue continuously lapping at the salty tracks the tears had left on his skin.

Only when he had cried himself to a relative calm state, Tooru managed to move from his cramped position. He stumbled into the shower, not even aware that he was still in all his clothes, and he realized it too late when the hot water had already begun to pour down on him. Struggling, he began to tear on his sleeves. It took so long, too long for him to finally get out of shirt and jeans and underwear, and he left the wet clothes there on the tiled floors in the shower without bothering to pick them up.

Later.

He would do it later.

Too shaken to even bother, Tooru pulled on the black robe of soft, flowing silk that Hajime wore whenever he was lazy enough to spend a day without getting dressed. He felt calmer now, wrapped snugly in the sweet scent of orange blossom with a hint of coffee, and curled up on the couch with a pillow in his arms. Dulce jumped up to lay her head in his lap, and Tooru drifted off like that, faintly stroking her ears back. Again, and again. Gentle, loving. For way too long, he only stared at the wall ahead of him.

The moment keys jingled by the door and he heard someone stepping into the apartment, Tooru was up and on his way to the source of upset Alpha scent that came in tandem with the sound. He regretted ever leaving his spot on the couch the second his field of vision enclosed Hajime standing in the foyer with his forehead and fist pressed against the wall, trembling.

"Hajime," he whispered softly and lowered his head. "Hajime."

For a moment that felt more like an agonizing eternity, the Alpha didn't even look at him. Then, he slowly dropped his hand down and turned to look at his Omega. His eyes were just as brilliant and glimmering as always, like emerald and jade, but there was something dark within them right now, something Tooru hadn't seen since last year's first international match when one of the Alphas from Norway's team had taken it too far with his provocative flirting.

"You're in rut."

"Tooru," Hajime said, but it was really just a growl intermixed with a sound that remotely resembled the Omega's name, and when he stepped forward, an overwhelming rush of Alpha presence forced his mate up against the nearest wall.

Before Tooru had the possibility to move away, Hajime was hanging over him, breathing against his neck and mouthing at the scent glands there, coaxing his Omega to turn his head just so he could reach the mating mark. Even though his hands were trembling, he started to undo his belt and reached for Tooru's hips again. Slender fingers brushed his wrist, and then his boyfriend was looking up at him with his pretty hazel eyes wide and soft and his hips arching forward to meet the obvious bulge in Hajime's pants.

"Slowly, baby, I'm not going anywhere," Tooru muttered and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck.

Hajime growled fitfully, every breath a little noise in the depth of his throat, and he buried his face in the crook of Tooru's neck.

"I know. You. Need you, Tooru."

Understanding, the Omega closed his eyes and inhaled deeply when he felt Hajime working on the sash of the robe. His body was reacting instinctively now, pliant to every demand of his Alpha and the oppressive scent of rut that was enveloping them. Gently, as not to provoke Hajime further, he leaned forward, and even though he saw the emerald eyes fixated on his body darken at the sight of a glistening sheen of slick between his legs, Tooru reached for Hajime's hands.

With soft, comforting little purrs to soothe his Alpha, he led him over to the couch. Hajime tackled him into the cushions, a pained, hungry growl on his lips as he did, struggling to get rid of his jacket at least. One careful movement after another, Tooru reached down to unbutton his Alpha's jeans and push them out of the way completely, leaving less offending fabric between them bit by bit. Hajime snarled again, desperately thrusting his hips against Tooru's, completely relying on his Omega to get him through this rut.

"It's okay, it's alright. I'm here, and I'm all yours," Tooru assured, voice mellow and sweet as he wrapped his fingers around Hajime's cock, stroking it slowly as he spread his legs and gently guided the Alpha on top of him.

Desperate and possessive, Hajime bent over him, teeth deeply sinking into Tooru's neck as he bit down with no remorse and a growl so dark Tooru thought he'd come from the sound alone. Moaning, he grasped onto the dark spikes of hair above him, fingers cramping painfully as his insides clenched. Slick was dripping down his thighs, over the curve of his ass and soaked into the couch, and the scent was driving Hajime to madness.

With his hand curled tightly against the Omega's neck, his fingertips pressed against the sensitive mating mark. Tooru whimpered in pleasant agony at the sensation.

"Tooru," Hajime groaned as he trembled faintly above him. "Tooru, God, Tooru, I need to be inside you right now, please— Fucking hell, Tooru, I need to knot you, please, let me knot you!"

He pushed into the Omega roughly. Nothing seemed to be left of his usual tenderness, but Tooru only arched his back with a sharp gasp at the first thrust that reached up all the way to his core, purple and white stars exploded into his field of vision, shattering it to pieces as he sobbed and clawed at Hajime's shirt when the Alpha's cock pressed against his cervix, sharp pain mingled with pleasure indistinguishably bursting along his spine.

"Hajime!" he whimpered softly in an attempt to placate the Alpha. "Hajime, please, you—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" his husband snapped down at him, face distorted with painful rage. His thrusts remained just as harsh, almost brutal. "Why didn't you call for me? Why didn't you come to me? Tooru, don't you trust me anymore?"

For a moment, Tooru stared up at him, desperately scrambling for words, for some sort of sound on his lips, but he came up empty-handed.

"I didn't—"

"Tomomichi saw you. He told me what happened. Told me what they said to you, that they hit you! I was only a room away!" Hajime screamed, trembling, wiping his face with one hand to rid himself of the hot tears pouring down his cheeks. "Tooru, please! I could've protected you! All you had to do was call for me!"

His body was convulsing, sobs shaking him so badly his arm gave out and Tooru felt the comforting weight of his Alpha resting on his body, warm and protective and familiar. Like in slow motion, Hajime fought himself up again to look down at Tooru, still crying.

"I just… I want to keep you safe," he whispered, palm sliding shakily against the Omega's cheek, thumb stroking it with slow, tender motions. "I want to love you forever."

"Then start now," Tooru answered under his breath, thinking of all the times he'd demanded that love from Hajime, and now that he had it, he didn't feel like he was deserving of it at all.

Their hips slowly fell into a matching rhythm, _their_ rhythm. It came to them as natural as breathing, as their own heartbeats, and Tooru moaned softly when he felt the stretch of Hajime's knot, the girth of it started to send white, blinding heat up to his eyes.

"Hajime!"

"I'm here," the Alpha whispered, thrusting into him even deeper, drawing another whimper from his throat. "I'm here, angelito."

That nickname, that damn nickname.

Tooru cried out, his throat ached sharply at the strain. The climax that overwhelmed him was too much, too much and not enough and he wanted more, _more—_

Hajime fucked him through it, raining kisses down on him as he trembled and tossed, twisted his body to the side with a sob to try and escape the intensity of the orgasm. He only stilled at last when the familiar heat of Hajime coming inside him flooded his womb and the Alpha groaned, sated and delirious when his knot caught and tied them together to keep every last drop of precious seed inside his Omega.

They embraced tightly, lips locked in something that wasn't a kiss, just the need to feel each other closer, always closer. It was never enough, never close enough for the two of them.

"Do you still trust me?" Hajime whispered at last with a weak attempt to hide the tremble in his voice. "Tooru, I don't understand. Why… why didn't you call me?"

"I… I didn't think at all when they stood before me," Tooru finally answered, tracing his fingertips down his mate's back. "I just wanted to get away from them. I didn't even remember that you were right there at the gym. And even if I did... Aren't they right? Am I not the single hindrance in your life that's keeping you from everything?"

A multitude of expressions, varying from pained to furious, chased each other across the Alpha's face, but for a long time, he didn't answer. Then, his eyes got warm and cold at the same time and his hand cupped Tooru's cheek right where the man had hit him today.

"Promise me something."

Tooru nodded without a second of hesitation, and he nuzzled into the tender touch. Anything. He wanted to do anything and everything for this man.

"Promise me that you will never forget that I chose you," Hajime said earnestly, "and that I will always choose you, no matter where or when or under what circumstances. I'll always choose you over anyone, over anything."

**Author's Note:**

> > _"¿Ya estás listo para salir?" = "Are you ready to leave?"_
>
>> _"¿Te alegras de vernos?" = "Are you happy to see us?"_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Is this too much? I certainly hope not.
> 
> (Also I know this is a day early but like. I have time on my hands.)


End file.
